


No Ordinary Love

by Ravenclawrites



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Gang Violence, M/M, Revenge, Rivalry, Star-crossed, They are between 18 and 20 in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawrites/pseuds/Ravenclawrites
Summary: Alex didn't think he could possibly fall in love with someone and even less so the handsome Willie who turned out to be his sworn enemy.Or Alex and Willie are star-crossed lovers.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), minor Flynn/Julie Molina - Relationship, minor Luke Patterson/Reggie, past Julie Molina/Carrie Wilson - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	No Ordinary Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So i wrote this Willex AU and i'm actually proud of it cause it's been a long time since i've written narrative in english (it's not my native language) and not only group conversations like my other fic. It's not beta read so i'm sorry if there is any mistake left. I don't know about the quality of the writing, but i loved writing this and i hope you'll like it :)
> 
> Important note! This is a Best Coast - Our Deal music video AU and I recommend you to watch the extended version on youtube before reading this. The music video was originally inspired by West Side Story and Romeo and Juliet so you may find some similarities. I followed the story of the music video but i took some liberties and made it my own.  
> The title is from the song No Ordinary by Labrinth.
> 
> Also, if you want you can listen to these songs which appear on the video:  
> Our Deal  
> Boyfriend  
> Honey  
> I Want To  
> The End

Alex couldn't help but stare at the figure of the young man sitting beside the pier on the sand, eyes closed, his skin glowing in the sun. Alex was mesmerized. Magnetized.  
He wanted to get closer but shook the idea off. Staring at cute boys right now wasn't a good idea. He had never been good with talking with boys, flirting or even dating. The nerves got him every time. He was better off alone. Alex looked away and sighed heavily. He was about to go when the boy walked towards him, his skateboard under his right arm. He had ripped jeans, red Vans and a purple crop top that had “Phantoms” printed on it.

  
"Hey," the boy said, slightly checking him out. "Do you have the time?"  
Alex was startled. He hoped the guy didn't notice him staring at him earlier. His face started to turn a light shade of red as he stammered, "W-what?"

  
"What time is it?" the boy asked again, grinning. He put a lock behind his ear and Alex couldn't stop admiring how long and beautiful his hair was. Compose yourself, you can't have a gay panic right now, Alex thought.

  
"It's 5:30 pm," Alex finally answered while trying not to look at the boy.

  
"Thanks man," he said before putting on his helmet. He winked at Alex and skated away.  
That was when Alex saw behind his blue denim jacket the emblem of his sworn enemies, a vibrant yellow tiger with orange stripes. He was a Day trotter. _Shit._

There was a whole history with the Day trotters. The leader of his own gang, Julie had dated the leader of the Day trotters, Carrie. They used to rule the streets together until the two broke up and everything had started to change after that. Julie and Carrie had been in the same gang, but their separation had pushed Carrie to create her own. Disagreement, resentment and regret set off a battle for the best gang between the two girls. They had become enemies, but lately everything had been pretty quiet until a particular event.  
One of their own was beat up by two Day trotters and since that fateful day, Julie had gone crazy about getting revenge and destroying Carrie once and for all. A war had begun. Night creepers against Day trotters, opposed in every way. Night and Day. Black and Colors. The Day trotters always in bright cloths, splashes of green, yellow, red and blue, urban wear and sports outfit. But the Night creepers were all for black and leather and piercings, tattoos and boots. They all had a tattoo of their emblem, a black and white wolf. Similar to a pack of wolves, they usually moved at night when it was cold and quiet, and the moon shone in the black screen of the night. Day trotters ruled the streets by day, and they were usually skating, spray painting or they expanded their territory.

Night creepers and Day trotters couldn't get along. They were too different, and their leaders were enemies. One thing that Alex had learned was to trust Julie with his own life. She had been his friend for so long and he knew her decisions were always justified. One of their own had been hurt by Day trotters, they wanted revenge. That was just how it worked. He had to forget about that boy. But for some reasons, Alex couldn't get the image of Willie, skin glowing in the sun and long hair cascading on his back out of his head. It was burning in his mind.

"Do you think it's a good idea to attack the Day trotters?" Alex asked one of his best friends, Luke.

  
"They hurt one of us, Alex. Our friend. Julie knows what she's doing," Luke replied with a small reassuring smile. Alex returned the smile with a nod, but he felt strange about all of it. Even though it wasn't their first fight, he was questioning everything. Julie could just negotiate with Carrie and finally end this long lasting quarrel between them.

  
Reggie joined them with a wide smile on his face. He had a metal baseball bat in his hands which was a little bit crooked at the tip.  
"Guys, I just beat the shit out of a Day trotter and broke his skateboard!" Reggie said with pride.

  
"Nice, Reggie!" Luke beamed before kissing his boyfriend.

  
Alex immediately thought about Willie and hoped it wasn't him Reggie had hit with his bat.  
"Are you sure Julie agrees with that?" Alex asked, his voice slightly trembling. He was lost.

  
"Yeah, I asked her, and she said that it would teach them a lesson. It was the guy who beat up Flynn!" Reggie looked angry now, his brows furrowed, and his fists clenched. Luke had an arm thrown around his boyfriend's shoulders and was looking at him with soft eyes.  
Alex stayed silent, but he couldn't disagree. Eye for an eye. Flynn didn't deserve what they did to her so he couldn't blame Reggie for defending his friend.

He watched silently as Julie was briefing everyone about the upcoming attack against the Day trotters. They had found this abandoned warehouse which had become their place for meetings and hangouts. The place was dark, but the moonlight cast through the window and was washing her in white light. Julie was fierce and restless and once her mind was made, there was no turning back. As she spoke, her curly loose hair was bouncing on her shoulders. She wore her favorite gray sweater, a black leather skinny pants with Dr. Martens boots. It was the style they all followed, mostly. Alex himself had black skinny jeans with a leather jacket, though sometimes it was a black denim, a grey shirt and Dr. Martens as well but in cherry red. He also had his ears pierced and a small silver nose ring.

Alex listened absent-mindedly for a while before stepping out of the warehouse. He searched for a cigarette and lit one. The smoke left his mouth in a thin trail and he started to cough. He wasn't a smoker, but he occasionally smoked when he was stressed out. He didn't even finish it and threw the rest of the cigarette on the floor before stubbing it out.

The next day, Alex was strangely drawn to the beach where he had first met the guy. He liked coming there either way. It was his favorite place. He loved the soft sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore, the smell of salty water and the way the sand felt under his feet. It was the perfect place when he needed somewhere quiet to think or calm down when he was feeling an anxiety attack coming.

The Day trotter was there again, skating on the pier and going past him. He seemed to recognize Alex and stopped abruptly. He ran to him with a huge smile. His hair was tied up loosely, Alex noticed.

  
"Hey man, what's up?" he beamed giving him a handshake as if they knew each other for a long time. Alex was surprised he remembered him, but he smiled, welcoming the gesture.

  
"Hey again," Alex replied shyly. "So you're here often, uh."

  
"It's the best place to skate!" the boy winked at him again. "My name is Willie by the way."

  
"Oh uh I'm Alex," He didn't know what to say next and just watched as Willie put the skate he was holding on the floor, ready to skate away. But Alex didn't want him to go. Willie didn't move, however. He stared at Alex with a soft smile.

  
"Nice to meet you, Alex."

That day, Alex and Willie sat on the sand, talked and laughed with soft smiles and red cheeks and heavy feelings. There was an instant connection, a natural attraction that left the two boys wanting more. Alex hated himself for feeling this way because he knew what he was getting himself into. But he couldn't stop. He saw Willie again and again until there was no turning back.

The moment Willie finally kissed him, time had seemed to stop and encapsulate them in their own world for what felt like forever. Alex knew he shouldn't, but he wanted Willie. Everything had happened so fast, but it was just meant to be. However, reality caught up with him. One day, Alex took off his black denim jacket forgetting about the tattoo on the inside of his arm, revealing the black and white wolf with piercing eyes on his skin.

Willie stared at it with surprise and confusion. The truth came out.

"I can explain," Alex mumbled, his world suddenly crumbling.

"You're a Night creeper?" Willie took a step back from Alex.

"Yes, but that doesn't change anything!" Alex replied with pleading eyes.

It did change everything. Alex looked at Willie with a pained look on his face, hoping that the boy wouldn't stop seeing him.

"I love you Alex," Willie said reaching for him to take his hands. "But we can't do this anymore. If they knew about us, all of this is going to get worse. I'll be a traitor."

Alex knew, but he wished Willie would fight for him. Willie gave him one last kiss before leaving him.

Alex cried that day. Willie had come into in his life, left a mark on his heart and then disappeared. He could still feel him on his lips and the fresh scent of vanilla and the sea. The way he threw his head back when he laughed, his soft giggles, his flirtatious looks that made Alex blush and the long hair that felt like silk under the tips of his fingers. Alex loved all of it and he was aching for him.

It was almost the day to attack the Day trotters and after three days without seeing Willie, Alex needed to talk to him, tell him he wasn't with the Night creepers anymore, which wasn't true but he was willing to do anything to have Willie back in his life.  
Alex decided to sneak in Day trotter territory which was an old skatepark located near the bridge. He knew he was taking a risk, but he needed to see Willie. Alex stayed careful while looking for the boy who took his heart until he saw him with two other Day trotters. He waited for them to go before walking up to him. Willie was surprised to see him there.

"Meet me under the bridge in 5 minutes," Alex whispered to him.  
Willie breathed in and out loudly before nodding. Alex disappeared immediately.

He waited under the bridge in the hope that Willie would come. And he did. He walked hesitantly towards Alex.

"What do you want, Alex?" he asked with a pained expression.

"I tried to forget about you, but I couldn't," Alex admitted. "I want to be with you Willie. I don't care about being a Night creeper, we can-" he took a deep breath. "We can just run away together."

Willie stayed silent for a moment. Then, he suddenly cupped Alex's face and kissed him passionately. Alex returned the kiss which got more and more heated until they broke apart.

"I love you Willie," Alex confessed with a soft smile.

Willie grinned and stole another kiss from Alex. "I love you too."

Willie was right. They were traitors, but they didn't care. Every moment spent together felt like bliss and both didn't want it to stop, so they hid their relationship as long as they could. They forgot about one thing, however. The Night creepers’ attack.  
Alex tried to reason Julie and talk her into making things right again with Carrie, but Julie wanted revenge for Flynn. She was important to her and what they did had enraged her. Alex sighed. There was nothing he could do.

The day had come. Alex had to go with them, even if he didn't want to. He decided to talk about it again with Luke, Reggie and Flynn. He could at least try to make them understand it was a bad idea so they could then make Julie change her mind.

"Why don't we just call it a truce and stop this fight already?" Alex asked desperately.

Luke frowned. "That's what we do, Alex. We're not going to show them mercy when they had none for Flynn! We’re Night creepers!"  
Flynn looked at the ground but nodded slowly. She had bruises on her face that were slowly starting to heal.

"If we back down now, there would be other attacks on our people," Reggie added. "Why aren't you with us?"

"I'm just tired of all of this guys! It's never gonna end if we keep up like this!" Alex exclaimed. He looked at them with pleading eyes.

"You’re right, Alex," Flynn spoke up. "But the fight is happening and there's nothing we can do now because Day trotters are ready to fight us too." Luke and Reggie both nodded.

"Come on, we need you Alex, you're one of us," Luke said in a soft voice.

Alex felt powerless. He loved his friends and would be there for them no matter what, but this time he couldn't. He needed some fresh air and left without arguing anymore with them. He had to see Willie and run away from all of this.

When he met with Willie that day, he seemed to be on edge. He kept fidgeting and was trying to avoid looking at Alex.

"What's going on?" Alex asked after giving Willie a small peck on the lips.

"They know," Willie bit his lip.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Alex was confused. He cupped Willie's face to force him to look him in the eyes. Willie finally laid his eyes on him, but his face was filled with sadness and hopelessness.

"The gang. They know about us," He said in a shaky breath. "Carrie won't let that happen. She's been so mad since one of you guys beat up Nick."

Alex was starting to feel his anxiety rising. "But Day trotters attacked Flynn!"

"I know, but actually it wasn't Carrie's order. They acted on their own and Carrie lost it when she knew. And apparently Nick didn't do anything, it was mostly Kayla," Willie explained rubbing his arm nervously.

Alex couldn't believe it. It seemed that everything could have been settled if Julie and Carrie had communicated, but now things went for the worse.

"But, since Nick's been hurt, she's going to take you guys down," Willie added. He held Alex's hands. "Alex, I'm scared something's gonna happen to you. I'll do anything to protect you, I... I'll do anything for you."

Alex started tearing up but smiled softly. He kissed Willie tenderly, keeping him close and whispering sweet nothings like it was the last time they would see each other. He felt Willie's tears on his shirt as he hugged him tightly. They stayed like this for what felt like eternity until they broke apart, both conscious that their love was doomed from the start. However, Alex still had hope.

"We should run away together now and never come back!" He told Willie before kissing his cheek. Willie stroked Alex's face with his thumbs and then gave him another kiss on the lips.

"I can't wait to spend my life with you." Willie smiled at him like he was his whole world and Alex felt as if his heart was going to burst in his chest. He was complete.

Alex took Willie's hand and they laced their fingers together. They just needed to run as far as they could, far from their friends and everything they knew. They had each other, always.

Unfortunately, as they left the alley where they had met, Day trotters were waiting for them. Willie begged them to let them go, but two Day trotters in a blue and purple tracksuits grabbed Alex and punched him hard. Alex recognized them as Bobby and Kayla who were always by Carrie's sides. Others held Willie back so he couldn't intervene. Alex felt blood running out of his noise and his head get dizzy, and then he was dragged somewhere else.

They brought him to the roof of an abandoned building where all Day trotters were there, including their leader, Carrie.

"Tonight, we rumble!" she shouted, and everyone cheered. "Now we wait for the insufferable Night creepers to come get their puppy!" She laughed and turned towards Willie who was still held back by other Day trotters.

"Please Carrie, don't do this," Willie begged in a desperate and small voice.

"Shut up, traitor!" She snapped and then roughly grabbed Willie's face with her hand, almost planting her long pink nails in his skin. "I trusted you, Willie and you let me down. Friends don’t do that to each other."

Alex's skull hurt from the beating and his bottom lip was swollen. None of this should have happened. It could have been avoided if they hadn't been so obsessed with conflict and vengeance.

When the Night creepers arrived at the place, Alex saw how mad they were. They had baseball bats, hammers and other objects in hands, ready to fight the Day trotters who were armed with knuckle dusters and metal bars.

"Let Alex go," Julie said between her teeth.

Carrie sneered. "Did you know that your little Alex here, he's a traitor? He and Willie were going to leave us, how rude."

Julie's face turned to Alex with pursed lips. "Are you okay?" she asked him. Alex nodded slowly.

She faced Carrie again. "I don't care about that. I want Alex's back and get back at you for hurting Flynn!"

"Funny that you said that when your dumbass in the flannel beat Nick but go off, I guess." Carrie replied bitterly. Nick was standing next to her, scared, but he had a metal bar in his hand.

"You deserved this for what you did!" Reggie retorted raising his baseball bat in anger.

"Yeah, you Day trotters think you can get away with anything, but we won't let you!" Luke shouted.

Both girls glared at each other for a moment until they got closer. Julie punched first, right in the middle of Carrie's face. Everyone took that as a cue to start the fight and they all yelled and charged as if they were in a war movie. Fists, kicks and blood on faces, anger and adrenaline.

Finally free, Alex got up to get to Willie but as soon as he reached him, he was yanked back on the ground. One Day trotter kicked him as he lay there, his arms in front of him to protect himself. Willie was not held anymore so he ran to Alex to stop the guy.

"Traitor!" the Day trotter spat.

Willie was standing between him and Alex. "If you hurt him again, I’ll kill you."

"W-Willie," Alex whispered. His ribcage hurt and he wanted to throw up.

"It's okay, Alex. I love you. I'll do anything for you, remember?"

Alex nodded. "I love you too, Willie."

The Day trotter got annoyed and punched Willie. "Well, if you don't fight with us, you’re against us and I'm not going to hold back."

They fought as Alex just sat on the ground, unable to move because of the pain. Eventually they got closer to the edge of the roof and one kick got Willie to lose his balance and fall off. Alex screamed. Even the Day trotter was shocked. It wasn't what he intended.  
Everyone stopped the fight when they heard Alex's scream. And then they realized.

  
"I didn't mean to," the Day trotter said looking at Carrie. Her eyes had widened, and she ran to the edge where Willie had fallen.

Alex didn't waste any more time, in spite of the pain, he went down and ran to Willie who was lying on the ground, unconscious. He hoped that all of it was all a dream. He got closer to the love of his life and took his hand.

"Willie, please," But he knew he was gone.

Alex started to sob uncontrollably, holding him, whispering his name over and over again.

Day trotters and Night creepers stood next to them. The fight was over. Alex raised his head up and looked at them with rage. "This had to stop! No more!" he shouted at them. He saw a tear running down Carrie's cheek, but even if she cared it was too late.

Alex stroked Willie's cheek, tears falling, his pain immeasurable. Night creepers walked closer to Alex to support him, even if they felt guilty for what had happened. Julie placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Luke and Reggie stood beside him silently.

The moon cast its light on Willie's face as Alex kissed him one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really sad writing the end but i followed the storyline of the music video :(  
> Hope you enjoyed this oneshot and if you do, maybe i'll write more willex stories :) :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
